mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Maggie Griffin
Biography Early life (2006-2017) Backstory: Maggie Griffin was an eleven-year-old girl who came from a loving family, being raised by her mom and dad and had an older sister, Rebecca, who was two and a half years older than herself. They lived in the town of Greenwich. Though it was a popular tourist spot it was a very poor community with many run-down homes. Though very hardworking, Maggie’s family were barely able to make ends meet. Though there was always food on the table, there was never any extra for new toys or new clothing. They all lived in a very modest two-bedroom home. Maggie’s mother, Sarah, had a home daycare so the house was always filled with little ones. Maggie’s father, Sean drove a route truck delivering different baked goods to markets and stores. This small family was very close, although Maggie and Rebecca never bonded as closely as other siblings usually do. Even though they shared a bedroom, Rebecca would often ignore Maggie, which made her very sad and she would often times cry herself to sleep. Maggie had tried and tried as best she could to win over her sister’s affection and gain her time and attention, but nothing seemed to work. Maggie could often be found playing on her own in her room as her sister was out playing with her own friends. Maggie really enjoyed music, it had always been an escape for her. She could lay back and listen and drift away and imagine far off places. She didn’t mind getting dirty and wasn’t concerned with wearing dresses or being a girly girl. She much preferred wearing trousers so she could run. She could often be found riding her bike or playing baseball with the boys. One boy, Jacob, was her best friend in the world. He was always there for her and stood up for her when other children would pick on her or tease her. And Maggie was also there for Jacob when other children teased him. Nearly a month ago Maggie had gotten in trouble in school for getting into a fight with a boy named Paul who had sneaked up behind Jacob and punched him. This was when Maggie first noticed that she was indeed, truly different from the other children. After witnessing Paul strike Jacob, Maggie came running up and shoved Paul hard. So hard that he fell forward several feet and landed on his face. He fell much further and harder than any girl her age could push. Jacob was a thin lanky boy with thick coke bottle glasses. He was the first friend and only friend Maggie really had. They would ride bikes and spend as much time together as possible. They loved pretending they were explorers off discovering new land or finding buried treasure. Being different had made Maggie appreciate the differences in people. She was very curious about other cultures and lands and loved to learn. Maggie had always stood out at school. She was taller than the rest of the students her age and she had bright red hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles. She was a very shy girl with a large heart. She was also a bit of a tomboy. With the combination of these items, Maggie always found it hard to make friends with other children her age. She was different. Not only did she look different, but it was also becoming clear that Maggie had abilities that the other children, as well as her family, did not have or know about. Maggie’s family were muggles. While she has one grandmother who was a witch, it was a bit of a surprise to Maggie’s parents when they started noticing that she also seemed to carry this gene. But being the loving and supporting parents they were they reassured Maggie that they would be there for her as she learned and developed her abilities for years to come. Her grandmother had always been a strong role model for her. Often Maggie would spend a week or two during the summer with her grandparents, or go stay on a weekend. Her grandmother was a very sweet woman that enjoyed watching game shows on television when not out tending to her garden or baking glorious cakes and pies or cooking fabulous meals. Maggie is a very loyal child who believes strongly in standing up for what is right. Though it may take her some time to warm up to people, once she does, she fully engages and is very protective of those she loves. Maggie’s dream is to find people that are like her and make great friendships that will last a lifetime. The ones like she sees in the movies. For only being eleven-years old, Maggie is a very optimistic young girl with dreams of traveling the world, making lifetime friends, and having a great romance. Because she was Muggle born she knew all there was to know about this life and had a few contraptions from the Muggle world with her at school. Things like music headphones, muggle books and other personal items that were foreign to other students. Hogwarts years (2017-0000) First year Being a new student, Maggie is a bit unsure of how things work at Hogwarts, and in the wizarding world in general. Though at times she can be a bit lost, she has managed to meet some incredible people she can call friends. She doesn't care about boys or fitting in with anyone and their apparent drama. She still sticks up for what she believes in no matter the cost, and will do so regardless of the consequences or what those around her may think. Mags found herself often being told to wear her coat, yet she'd been raised very poor and never having had a proper coat, and always being overheated as it was, was use to the cold and actually found it comforting. She also tends to get into trouble when people corner her, but, being the resilient girl she is, she always manages to come out on top. Physical appearance Red hair, taller than the other girls her age, blue eyes, and freckles. Personality and traits Though extremely mature and wise for her age, she is super silly and likes to have fun. She can usually be found running everywhere she goes, or running and dancing. She's very clumsy and tends to run into things such as people and walls, but not on purpose. Things tend to go wrong when shes around also, things blowing up, spells going wonky, etc. Avid lover of everything musical and is often dancing around listening to her muggle head phones. Gets the bubble guts and farts when she's nervous...or too full. Also sneezes a lot and falls down a lot. Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Amara Rimmer Amara Rimmer was Maggie's friend. Etymology Trivia Rumours Couldn't believe she made the rumour list her first week at Hogwarts for letting a fart fly in Potions class. Behind the scenes Category:Students Category:Gryffindors